1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair rinsing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair rinsing device wherein the same enables securement about an individual's hairline and directing of rinsing fluid interiorly of the device and onto an individual's hair for effective rinsing of the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices for the care of hair during and subsequent to a shampooing procedure have been developed in the prior art. Heretofore, the devices have failed to provide an encompassing hair rinsing apparatus wherein the same is available to enable a thorough rinsing of an individual's hair subsequent to a shampooing procedure. The devices of the prior art have been of an awkward and expansive organization, as opposed to the instant invention, to effect a directing of a fluid onto hair of an individual. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,917 illustrates the use of a hair spray shield wherein a helmet type organization is loosely fit over an individual to enable directing of a fluid spray from a variety of portals about the surface of the device. The device is of a remote organization relative to the Instant InventIon In that the helmet like covering for an individual fails to provide a sealing relationship with an individual's hairline and merely provides for a shielding compartment to maintain a level of fluid directed of the hair interiorly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,765 to Schallock provides for a hair covering sheath utilizing a plurality of straps to secure the sheath about an individual's head, but fails to provide any fluid directing conduits therein and serves as a guard for hair and the like of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,861 to Schmeer provides for a fabric-like covering overlying a hair with arcuate recess formed interiorly of an edge prior to wrapping of the covering about an individual to permit the positioning of a hair drying hose interiorly of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,689 to Newman provides for a covering formed with apertures overlying the hair to enable the pulling of various hair portions therethrough to enable the treating of those individual portions of hair, such as in a bleaching operation and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,517 to Adams provides for a helmet-like covering overlying a hair portion of an individual's head to enable the directing of various fluid and the like thereto and provides for a complex inter-relationship of linkages and conduits interiorly of the helmet covering providing a complex organization relatively remote from the organization set forth by the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved hair rinsing device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.